


Roulette（五）

by gbxw



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbxw/pseuds/gbxw





	Roulette（五）

春夏交替的梅雨季，停车场凉丝丝的潮气像是无孔不入的毒蛇钻进车里，刚恢复的手臂又开始隐隐作痛，即使开了除湿，皮肤和皮质座椅摩擦发出的声响都能让樱井翔心烦不已。对松本润今天的反常行为，樱井在车里自我反省了一个半小时依旧不知道是哪里出了差错，自从两人和好后自己一直都是规规矩矩，不敢让他有一点不顺心。今天也是为了陪着做产检特地请了假，松本出门前还黏糊糊的撒娇要求帮忙系鞋带，一到医院就像是换了一个人，说什么都不肯让自己陪上楼去。  
早就超过了以往的检查时长，樱井实在坐不住，下了车活动的范围也只敢在停车场附近打转，好不容易戒掉的烟瘾又快要发作，习惯性的去翻找口袋，可惜他们早就约法三章，在松本怀孕期间以及将来小朋友在的场合都要做到不吸烟少喝酒，想到这里樱井傻笑着用掌心的温度熨了熨被自己弄皱的衬衫。  
“翔君，等很久了吧，对不起啊！”松本润扶着腰从不远处慢悠悠晃到樱井翔面前，强烈孕吐终于过去，松本的脸上逐渐开始长肉，怀孕将近六个月身形也日渐显怀“今天医生怎么说啊？”樱井边说着把车里的空调调回28℃ ，“无非就是叫我多注意营养，平时多运动喽”摁住樱井翔握方向盘的手“我有重要的事要和你说。”  
松本很少出现这样严肃的神情，紧张的情绪瞬间攥紧他的心脏，有些喘不过气，像木偶一样任由他摆布，直到手里多出了一双粉嫩的婴儿鞋，“润，这...”樱井瞪大眼睛，嘴里像是塞上了棉花糖，只能发出小声的呜咽，松本脸上带着几分得逞的笑意“其实今天是来查宝宝的性别的，想给你一个惊喜嘛，晚了这么久也是因为我偷偷溜去买这两双鞋！”见樱井呆呆的盯着手上的鞋发愣，又从手袋里取出了另一双，“你看这双是小碎花的...”，手心的婴儿鞋应声掉落，被樱井翔死死抱住，感受到对方止不住的微微颤抖，像是哄一个正在撒娇的孩子轻轻拍着后背，“谢谢你，润，谢谢你...”樱井不断地重复，时至今日终于有了即将作为人父的实感，一起养育他们的孩子，携手慢慢变老，想到今后一家四口的画面胸腔里的热流开始渗入四肢百骸。  
“翔君，压到肚子了...”樱井翔胳膊越收越紧，松本被勒得难受，“对不起，对不起，有没有哪里不舒服？”看到他皱着眉紧张的样子，松本润抚上樱井激动得微微泛红的双颊，“孩子是我们两个的，你不需要谢我！”松本用手挤着樱井脸上的肉，“明白了吗？”对方小幅度的不住点头，轻轻啄了一下樱井被自己挤得肉嘟嘟的双唇，“好了，那我们回家！”  
还没踏进家门，樱井翔迫不及待给双方的父母打电话播报喜讯，与此同时也正是二宫和也通关的关键时刻，正靠在自己的人肉沙发身上，视线锁定屏幕，“nino，小润给你发消息了”“念给我听。”二宫正忙得手背青筋暴起，身后的相叶雅纪突然惊叫着坐起身来，剧烈程度不亚于地震，没有了支撑，二宫和也来不及挣扎跟着也倒下去，再次坐起来时暗红的game over尤其扎眼，“润君他们家的宝宝是两个女孩子哦！”小鹿眼亮晶晶的看着自己，二宫好不容易攒起来的一点火气瞬间消了，勾起嘴角藏不住的开心，“女孩好，小棉袄多贴心！”舒展自己僵硬的四肢，“走吧，别傻站着了，出门给我们干女儿买礼物去喽。”

 

九月，蝉鸣声一天比一天衰弱，离预产期越来越近，松本更像是惊弓之鸟，睡眠质量直线下降，又害怕自己会影响樱井休息，做了噩梦也只敢一个人坐在黑漆漆的房间里发呆。“小润来，已经下午一点多了，起来吃点东西我们再睡好不好啊”离预产期只剩十天，樱井翔也是同样提心吊胆，“翔君，腿麻了…”对方根本睁不开眼，像梦呓般回应他，樱井立刻盘坐在地上手法熟练一气呵成“我给你捏捏，按完了就答应我起来吃点午饭哦。”  
等松本完全清醒，正撑着身子要准备下床时，腿间突如其来一阵温热的潮湿感，“翔君...”松本掐住樱井翔的小臂，“我好像羊水破了...”声线有些微微发颤，捧着肚子不敢有任何动作，樱井尽力维持表面上的镇定“不要紧，有我在！你先去厕所换掉睡衣，我去拿待产包，我们马上就去医院。”  
似有似无的消毒水味刺激着他的神经，躺在待产室里，松本润疼得直冒冷汗，咬住下唇不让自己叫喊出声，汗水混着泪水直往下淌，握住樱井的手，视线已经无法聚焦，“翔君，还要多久...”“再等一下，开到3厘米就可以打无痛了，要不要喝水？还是有什么想吃的？”松本闷哼一声，新一轮的阵痛再次袭来，撕裂般的疼痛令耳朵嗡嗡的响，无意识的开口唤着：“翔君！翔君！”除了口头上的鼓励与安抚，什么都做不了，樱井从松本润黑漆漆的瞳仁里看见了一个手足无措的自己，对于新生命的期待与喜悦在松本一次次隐忍的哼叫声中燃烧殆尽，只恨不能代替自己的爱人，替他去走一走这趟鬼门关。  
等二宫和也手术一结束急匆匆赶到时松本润已经被推进了产房，凌晨的医院人来人往依旧热闹，好不容易找到缩在长椅上的樱井翔，“润君情况怎么样？”樱井有气无力的摇摇头，手上几个破了皮的牙印还清晰可见，“你也别太担心，有近藤主任主刀不会出错的...”和樱井翔有一搭没一搭的聊了十分钟，长时间的手术让他精疲力尽，闭眼的前一秒二宫突然很想相叶雅纪。  
凌晨时分似乎连时针都开始打起了盹走得格外慢，熟睡的二宫和也已经被相叶带走，迟迟没有打开的大门没有一刻不是在挫磨他紧张的心，匆匆看了几眼刚出世的女儿，松本才被推出产房樱井立即转身大跨步迎上前，在镇痛棒的作用下，见松本润没有想象中的难受，也总算是把心放回肚子里，一路跟到病房，“看过宝宝们了吗？”松本盯着不再隆起的腹部有些莫名的失落，樱井翔轻轻顺着他的发丝“都看过了，哭声响亮，两个人都很健康，护士说再观察一下没问题就送回来，”看着贴在脖颈处一缕缕汗湿的发梢，红着眼眶在松本额头印下一个吻，靠在他耳边：“两个小美女长得都很像你！”不知道是药物的作用还是樱井流的花式夸夫，松本润有些晕晕乎乎憋了半天才红着脸小声回应：“小家伙们更像你！哭声这么响，肺活量好。”  
等二宫再次赶到医院看望时，该到的亲朋好友基本散得七七八八，留下满满一屋子母婴用品，二宫把礼物递给樱井翔，一扭头就趴到婴儿床边，压低音量问道：“名字起好了吗？”小心的用刚消毒过的手指轻轻戳了戳她们比布丁更软滑的小脸，“姐姐叫穗波、妹妹叫晴美，我起的好听吧！”松本一脸期待的等着两人的反应，换来了相叶毫无灵魂的点头，“哇！小和你看，她们的睫毛！”沙沙的嗓音雀跃不已，松本润不满的皱着眉，刚准备开口惊天动地的两个喷嚏不仅把刚缝合的刀口震得渗血，安静了没多久的病房再次乱成一团。

 

为了不把感冒传染给孩子，松本主动要求隔离，感冒发烧断断续续再加上伤口愈合的慢，这两个月来即使有保姆帮忙樱井翔仍是分身乏术。“翔君，你再辛苦最后这一天，明天我就回来了！”松本润照例每天跟樱井通话，从视讯的另一头看到了他疲惫的脸庞，“润，我好想你...”一旁闷头扒饭的二宫和也突然像是被呛到似的剧烈咳嗽，松本润红着脸柔声安慰了几句草草挂断了电话，边给二宫拍背还嘀咕着：“你可真够夸张的，下次新游戏发售不帮你排队了！”自从松本入院后二宫和也比打卡更准时，每天躲到病房里吃午饭，包括感冒时也雷打不动丝毫不害怕被传染。  
二宫嘴里还嚼着午饭，松本才坐下一会儿又闲不住的开始收拾行李，“明天才走呢，你要是真这么着急，我今天晚上就把你打包给樱井翔送过去！”经过刚刚的一通电话松本润的心早早就飞回了家，即使每天都能收到女儿们的最新动态但松本还是更想亲自把她们抱在怀里，亲亲晴美的小脸蛋，闻闻穗波身上的奶香。二宫和也眼见他一副低眉含笑的样子心里暗叫不好，严肃地警告：“润君啊，三个月哦！我可不想这么快再添个干儿子...”“我会不知道吗！”松本拍着胸脯保证“相信我的自控力。”  
从医院到家时已经是中午，樱井翔对着两个不愿意午睡的婴儿抓耳挠腮，哄完一个另一个又开重新始哭闹，像两台不知疲倦的永动机，或许是认得松本润从他走进房门的瞬间两个人同时安静下来，直勾勾盯着他看，樱井也长长松了一口气用唇语对着松本夸张地说：“大救星你来啦！”抱起已经把脸哭红了的晴美，轻轻摇晃。不到十五分钟，原本还精神抖擞的小魔头们都已经沉沉睡去，重新回到女儿们身边松本润怎么都看不够，坐了好一会儿才蹑手蹑脚地退出婴儿房，樱井翔在门口等得快要站不住，一看见人出来立马一把抱起带回卧室，轻轻把松本放到床上，自己跟着躺上去“黑眼圈都这么重了，你怎么也不睡个午觉？！”松本润捏着樱井的鼻子佯装生气，“睡不着嘛！我也要润爸爸哄...”说着就作势要往他怀里拱，看着樱井翔越发明显的颧骨和下颌线，松本心疼得要命，任由他搂着自己，两个人安然坠入梦乡。  
自从松本润回家，樱井翔越发觉得自己的挑战才刚刚开始，几个月来重新回归职场的松本把重心完完全全放在女儿和健身上，自己除了每天的爱心午餐，根本没有办法在他的视线里找到自己的影子，看着线条练得越来越清晰的爱人，樱井看得心痒难耐，“翔君，你干什么？”刚洗完澡的松本润没来得及穿上睡衣，发梢还带着水汽，“没干什么我帮你吹头”，“要吹头就好好吹，可以不要再乱摸了吗？真的很痒！”松本打掉在他腰际趁机作乱的手，看着气鼓鼓的仓鼠脸，松本润暗暗偷笑，脸被热风熏得红扑扑，凑到樱井翔耳边：“明天有惊喜给你。”  
整整一天樱井心情大好，走起路来都像是踩在云端般的畅快,对所谓“惊喜”的期待在黄昏时达到了顶峰，下班时间一到比相叶雅纪更快冲出办公室大门。

 

“我回来了，”空气中佛手柑的香味越来越浓郁，从身后被紧紧搂住，高温的身体贴上来，两股信息素的在空气中炸开，樱井翔扶住覆在眼睛上即将滑落的领带，顺从的跟着松本润的指引，被推倒在沙发上，对方毫不客气的跨坐到腿上隔着裤子轻轻抚摸着樱井已经半勃的私处，“穗波和晴美呢？”捏住松本的手重重的喘着粗气，“提前送到nino那里去了，”湿热的气体吹过耳垂，“今晚你是我一个人的！”  
茎身到了满意的硬度，松本跪伏在樱井翔胯间，用牙咬着内裤边往下拉，没有沐浴露的清香，比以往更浓郁的腥味钻进鼻腔，顺着凸起的经络舔舐着柱身，马眼处溢出的清液也用舌尖一并卷入口中，用手包覆着柱身，客厅不断响起淫靡的水声，胀得难受的性器被用力一吸，樱井爽得倒抽一口气忍不住向上挺了挺腰，饱满的头部顶到了喉口的上颚，松本抬头眼含泪花的瞪了他一眼，吐出口中暗红色的肉棒，亲了亲无人理会的囊袋，趁樱井放松下来猛的一个深喉只留出根部，樱井翔来不及离开，尽数射在松本润嘴里，“小润，对不起、对不起吐出来吧…”连连抽出纸巾接在嘴边，“翔君射了好多”松本一滴不漏的吞了下去，“全都是我的！”一副娇憨的模样笑眯眯的看着他。  
樱井一把扯下他松垮的睡袍，两个人滚到地毯上，搂住对方细细打量，松本润被他盯得害羞，樱井翔在他敏感的前胸留下一个又一个吻痕，顺着脖子向上，亲上柔软的双唇，勾着松本的舌头挑逗，好不容易淡去的信息素又再次充满了房间，手向身后隐秘的小穴探去，早已泥泞不堪，两根手指进入的异常顺畅，“翔君不用...我已经自己扩张过了...”松本脸上不自然的潮红蔓延到了全身，后穴热情的吮吸，抽出已经沾上蜜液的手指抹在他的小腹上，将松本润打横抱起，快步走向卧室。  
抽出抽屉里的避孕套，松本润眼疾手快把一整盒全部打翻在地，“我不想用！”“万一又中了怎么办...”说着又要去捡，松本一下拉住樱井翔，长腿死死锁住他的腰，“我们又不是养不起，怕什么！”樱井眼神格外幽暗，“好，你自己说的。”他直起背，将昂扬的肉棒抵住后穴，即使是扩张后也依旧举步难进，层层软肉迎上来，还有一半没有进入，“你放松一点”樱井翔柔声安慰道，松本点点头咬着下唇说不出话来，缓缓加重力道，终于尽根没入，樱井扣住他的腰开始小幅度的抽动，腔道逐渐打开，穴肉将他包围，速度突然加快，密集的攻击着生殖腔口，“慢一点...”散不去的天竺葵和佛手柑气味交织在一起，强烈的刺激让松本润不自觉的收缩小腹，绞得樱井翔满头大汗，源源不断的体液涌上来，他搂住樱井挺胸把自己的乳首送上前，“这里也要...啊...”，被湿热的口腔包裹，牙齿磨到微肿的乳首让松本忍不住颤抖，前端也在无人抚慰的情况下泄了出来，高潮使得腔道同样剧烈痉挛，樱井翔还在加快律动的速度，一次次摩擦收紧的软肉，生殖腔彻底打开，每一下都撞进了最深处，松本润泪眼婆娑的摇着头克制不住的尖叫“给我，翔君快...”沙哑的喘息就在耳边，伴随着可怕的刺激，alpha满满射进了他的生殖腔里。  
松本哑着嗓子，把头埋在樱井翔颈窝“...我饿了。”还埋在他体内的肉棒半硬着故意向上顶了顶，“这样还饿？”松本软绵绵的一拳打在樱井肩上，更像是在给他按摩“你去把冰箱里我下午做好的东西热一下，我再休息一下...”看样子确实是累极了，亲了亲爱人的额头，樱井难得的被允许进入厨房。  
食物的香气让松本忘记浑身的酸痛，简单的披上睡衣直奔厨房，热气蒸腾，昏黄的灯光下樱井翔半裸着上身，背肌锻炼得紧实，肩胛处还有自己留下的抓痕，心里没有由来的一阵悸动。  
两人刚落座没多久，察觉到过松本润脸上出现病态的红晕，樱井紧张的摸了摸他的额头，“小润你是不是不舒服，先去躺着好不好。”松本顺势挂到樱井翔身上，炙热的鼻息扫过也让他心痒难耐，断断续续地开口：“后面，帮我...”拉着樱井的手探向隐藏在睡衣下的股间，大腿根部已经是一片滑腻，紧接着就摸到一个浑圆的底部正在高频震动，“啪”一掌打在同样颤抖的臀肉上，松本润闷哼一声，整个人快要融化在樱井身上，“有我在还要这种小玩意做什么？”  
随着跳蛋的掉落，乳白色的液体也争相涌出穴口，松本扶着火热的阴茎向下坐，也许是有了更多润滑的原因，进入的比之前顺利得多，被填满的酸胀感让他忍不住挺起腰满足的叹喟，自己开始小幅度动作起来，樱井含住变硬的乳尖，配合着松本的节奏用力顶弄，一直触碰到敏感点的快感让他疯狂，碾碎了仅有的意识混乱不堪的呻吟：“翔君...嗯，好棒！”感受着穴肉更加有规律的吸附，樱井翔知道松本快到了，贴在耳边轻舔他的耳垂，用手抚慰腺液四溢的性器，每动一下穴道就缩一下，肉体碰撞的声音像是有回音一般灌入两人耳内，沾着松本精液的手指也塞进后穴，下身轻动。  
像是脱骨了一样，松本伏在他身上大口喘气，“翔君，不要了...我再也不敢了...啊！”头部再次送入生殖腔内，更加紧窄的空间，软肉挤压着柱身，樱井翔忍不住开始新一轮撞击，幅度更小但进入得更深，松本润止不住的抽泣，在痉挛中射出了颜色浅淡的清液，将他从身上抱下来，没有了支撑，松本瘫坐在地上，性器疲软的耷拉在腿根，樱井翔对着他快速撸动着依旧精力旺盛的肉茎，一阵短促的气音，白浊全都洒在松本脸上，无论是睫毛还是唇边全都挂着浓稠的精水。

 

二月的天早即将脱离哈气成霜的日子，温度逐渐回升，天也亮的越来越早，松本醒来的时候天空中挂着的星星还在闪着微光，“早安，口渴吗？我去给你倒水。”瞥见电脑右下角显示才五点，松本紧贴樱井的手臂摇摇头，收好架在床上的电脑桌，自从生下两位小公主后，松本的身体就一直不见好，虽然经过调理早已恢复但樱井翔感觉得到，这几个月他时不时会出现的焦虑情绪，“想孩子们了吗？”松本润没有回答算是默认，“翔君，你说我是一个合格的爸爸吗？”“你当然是啦！”，不知道自己说错了哪个字，松本亮晶晶的眼睛突然蓄满了泪水，樱井翔搂起身边用衣袖不住擦脸的人，“可是穗波和晴美生下来两个月我才亲自接手，你这么辛苦还要回来照顾两个小朋友...”樱井牵起松本正忙着擦眼泪的手，轻轻晃动，“可是我心甘情愿”他顿了顿，直直的盯着松本“翔君什么都会为你做。”  
“而且我肚子上的疤...很难看，”松本润主动将身体倾过去小声嘟囔，樱井低头埋在他颈间叹气“一点都不难看，不管皱纹也好是疤痕也罢，是你的我都喜欢。”天竺葵的香味灌进松本的鼻腔，引得他有些头晕，好在樱井翔迅速收敛了快要失控的信息素，笑着亲了亲哭红的眼睛“好了，赶紧起床把两个小东西接回家吧！”  
“跟nini再见啦，”二宫和也无比留恋的摸了一把晴美的小脸，“以后常来玩啊！”松本抱着穗波冲还站在门口的二宫挥了挥手，“翔君快点，外面风大晴美要着凉的！”“来了来了”，正了正松本刚给她套上的帽子，把两个小朋友固定到安全座椅上，车子一启动二宫和相叶两人的身影逐渐变得模糊，小女儿扁了扁嘴，看向身边的松本，“哎呦好了好了，不要哭哦，明天我们给nini打电话好不好啊！”穗波在一旁默默捏着二宫和也临走前送她的小黄鸭，看着两个性格截然不同的女儿，眼底是溢出来的温柔。  
行道树把正午的阳光打成碎片铺满地面，零星的落叶迎着风在日光里乱飞，前一晚攒下的小水坑被车轮碾过，水花飞溅像是在为这个难得的艳阳天欢呼，樱井翔从后视镜里扫过正看着女儿们发呆的松本润，失笑起来，“翔君你笑什么？”“我笑我自己，像做梦一样...”止不住向上扬起的嘴角，松本没有听见后面半句，樱井翔压低的嗓音湮没在两个女儿的哭声里。

 

后记  
两位少女分化的日子来得突然，松本把自己裹在被子里睡得正香，樱井翔已经从梦中惊醒，闻出空气中弥漫着两股同样属于alpha信息素味道，急匆匆赶到客厅“你们都...”话还没说完，两个女儿不约而同的点点头，借着月光樱井的鬓角似乎又添了几根白发。


End file.
